grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Candice Priggot
The resident who likes to appear to be happy and the perfect christian woman but she is anything but. Early Life Born in a gated community, Stepford Community, she grew up in the very rich if not secluded gated community. Having an entirely superficial outlook on life, Candice always believed that life was about being seen and looking to be perfect. With her desperation for perfection she became a snob who was often rather rude to others. While attending church every Sunday and appearing to be the 'perfect' christian woman, she ended up having an affair with Rob Whinshaw, a married man to a rather depressed Elizabeth Whinshaw who upon hearing their involvement nearly ended the matter as she charged at Candice with an ax. Needing to move out after the distribution her life caused, she had to move to Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasemre Valley Novels Volume 23 Her past discretion not known, she moves into Grasmere Valley. Eager to keep up with her facade of being a perfect Christian woman she decides to host a party welcoming the new pastor, Kevin Davis. It is quite clear fro the party that most of the town do not like her and can see just how obsessed she is with appearance. At the party in particular she is trying her best to impress Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman as they are seen as pillars of community and if she wanted a good hair job, despite not really liking them, they were the ones to please. However Candice had managed unsavory characters such as Terri Magnus, Grande Zero and others to her party leaving the three and Kevin not that impressed. Her neighbor Bob Grempy comes over who them four of them all love and while Bob has feelings for Candice seems she utterly rejects him and has no time for such a man.When Vena Carron Farreau is their with Allie Wiersching they have a massive argument and fight as Allie's father Robert Wiersching had been shot by Vera but she was acquitted. This causes her to crumple in the floor in defeat as the party was a disaster. To make things worse her party ends up being shut down by Adam Robinson and Del after Rhett Rubio threw Peter Rubio his brother at the party and it had clearly descended into chaos. She is among those in the town who are around when Vena Carron Farreau is exposed to be a two time murderer and is among those who end up pile up on Terri Magnus who knew her client was a killer all along. Volume 26 When the Fifth Way Cult turn up in Grasmere Valley with Gary Robinson and Meg Robinson as part of the movement, returning to Grasmere Valley with new names Archibald and Una, they tried to recruit the town with a presentation at the town hall. Candice is at the meeting and thinks the whole thing is foolish. She also berate Bob who loves Candice. Fed up of being picked on by Candice he decides to join the cult in order to be a man and hope that Candice would think of him. She was stunned but never managed to have feelings for Bob. Eventually due to the mishandling of the Fifth Way Cult situation they ended up conducting a mass suicide which Bob Grempy was among those who took their life. Candice never mourned or believed she had any responsibility with what happened to Bob. Ninevah Bible Church Season 1 Episode 1 Pilot Although a resident of Grasmere Valley, she now attends church the Ninevah Bible church whose pastor is Chester McHenry. She seems to be besotted with him and it is quite clear with the way she interacts with him, she is attempting to flirt with the very happily married man and at the same time appear to be the good, perfect Christian woman which none of the congregation are buying. Episode 2 Collide When Robbie Guardo is hit by an unknown assilate it is Candice who calls for the two detectives Detective I. Candy and Detective Stern to investigate. Candice does this hoping to continue her facade of being perfect Lady Amber and Pamela argue with Candice wondering why she called the police wanting to maintain their image but Candice lets them continue their job. Candice however is the one who reveals that Chester and his family as the ones who found Robbie in the state and inadvertently placed Chester and his family under suspicion for them not calling the police immediately. Episode 3 How We See It When some of the members are being grilled by Alfonso Alonso for their association with the church, Candice is among those people. With the charges of Chester being brought fourth that he is narrowed minded, Candice does her best to lend support to Chester as shows her utter infatuation with him. However her background involving Rob Whinshaw his wife Elizabeth and their two children comes into light as does the debacle involving Bob Grempy and the Fifth Way cult. It is quite clear from Alfonso perspective that Candice is anything but a stable person. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 8 I Want A New Friend! Candice is throwing another party much to Daisy concern as she all too remembers what had happened with her party for Kevin Davis and the mess it ended up being. Nanny Prescot and Peter Rupert however decide to go to the party as Nanny Prescot wants him to get more friends beside that of his dog Buddy. Candice greets them at the door but clearly only cares about those important or has high social status and soon after greeting them she rushes off to see Kadesh, Swedish pop star. After Nanny Prescot and Peter Rupert had a terrible time, the pair leave to which Candice says goodbye hoping they had a great time which they both replied they didn't. Episode 21 What Have We Found Ourselves In Allistair Thomas and Melody Thomas spots a sign offering a free romantic weekend away for turning up to a holiday package seminar. They go to the event which is seminar at 9 am but done as if it was an evening cocktail party with Candice Priggot organising the event. She reveals that John Subaturo is now not facing any criminal charges but has carried on with Peter Rupert's former company Sunrise enterprises and is offering an exclusive membership deal on holidays for those who join it. The atmosphere is celebratory and almost like that of cult with being supper excited to hear John. Before talking to them for too long she sees James Ramsey there and always wanting to see anyone who is anyone goes off to talk to as she says how she loves his guitar playing. Candice introduces John in this over the top environment with everyone clapping and cheering for John. He explains the deal in a pitch which takes three hours which involves slideshow, flamenco dancers and a conga line. The price is £500,000 and when asked what places they would like to go which Allistair said he wanted to go to Israel to go where Jesus walked, the package didn't include that ore the other countries that those ant the seminar said. At the end Allistair still confirms to Melody they will not take any deal but will stick around to get the weekend way together. Soon the pair are bamboozled by John who keeps going back to his 'manager' despite him being the manager, Candice, Dr Tameila Whatsgoingon and The Real DC all try in their way to convince Allistair and Melody to be part of the exclusive club as they each keep lowering the price. The keep saying no to they finally understood and then had to fill out feed back forms. As they do Candice wonders if it went down to £5000 would they be interested. They shouted no definitely and were allowed to get their romantic weekend away. Allistair is ecstatic feeling they have won. However Melody is not sure. When they find out it is a weekend at Pontins, Allistair is livid but Melody says as long as they are together it will be nice. Allistair clearly deflated but he realises that Melody is right. Episode 23 He(art) Attack Nanny Prescot queries who is worse Candice Priggot or Mariah Hawkins. Allistair says Candice Priggot without hesitation and Nanny Presoct soon agrees with the statement.